Valentine memories
by belwardgl
Summary: Bella and Edward have a romantic valentine's day. Edward is being hopelessly romantic as always.


**Valentine's Day to Remember**

 **Just a short Edward and Bella story (BPOV)**

 **Bella got out of bed and looked around. She had been lost in thought. This was the closest thing any vampire could get to sleeping. Edward was nowhere to be seen. She sniffed trying to track his scent. She could hear quiet footsteps down the hall. She could smell his perfect scent that reminded her of their meadow. She then felt strong warm arms wrap around her waist his perfectly muscled chest pressed against her back as he held her tight. Of course his arms were warm, they were the same temperature now. His cool breath tickled her ear. " Be my valentine, love?" He questioned me. As if there was any way i could say no to his sweet velvet voice.**

 **"** **Well, lets see. Did you get me flowers Edward?" I teased lightly right before I pecked him on the cheek. He grinned and shook his head. I laughed. "Well then, you need more practice. Ten years of Valentine's days not enough for you?"**

He frowned. It made him look like a sad angel. "You didn't answer my question Bella." He said seriously. "Are you avoiding answering me?" He put on his puppy dog expression. His eyes turned sad and heartbreaking. My face could not help but smile. He was so gorgeous and loving. I thought back to the days without him. I shuddered. He felt my movement and looked worried. I smiled trying to push the stupid worries from his mind.

I pushed my shield out. All I wanted was for him to kiss me. I turned around and pecked his lips quickly, teasing frowned. "How could I ever disagree with you. I love you so suck it up." My voice was still so hard to get used to. He kissed my cheek softly teasing back. Now I was the one looking disgruntled.

" I will definitely deal with it my Bella." He muttered next to my ear before kissing behind it. I was breathless. I pulled away before reaching up on my tip toes to drape my arms over his neck before crushing my lips to his, breathless, but still feeling like it was my first breath. We kissed for a while, him holding my waist, before I heard Renesmee wake up in her room. All I had to say was "Renesmee" before he unwillingly let his hands fall.

We walked into the living room of our small lodge that was about a mile from Carlisle and Esme's home. We were now living in Vancouver, not far away from the city. I sat on Edward's lap and lay my head on Edward's shoulder. I kissed his neck lightly right before Renesmee walked into the room. She was fully dressed and ready to go out with Jake. She looked eighteen but she was still only four. She had slowed her aging to a normal pace about six months ago, so she could not move in with him yet.

I then realized that Edward and I were both in the clothes that we had worn last night. I turned to him and he could tell what I was about to say even though I hadn't pushed my shield from me. He grabbed my hand. We walked into the huge closet. I looked at him curiously. "Where are we going?" I asked not knowing how to dress for the occasion.

"Just something nice. What about this?" He was holding up a blue dress that I had once worn to my last graduation. It was spaghetti straps and it went down a few inches above my knee. It hugged my waist tightly but not so tight that it was uncomfortable. I striped down at human speed not wanting to rush, I hated surprises. I looked at Edward's perfect body as I waited for him to get dressed into a white button up and khakis. He looked at me amused. I giggled. I layered a light brown leather jacket, not that I was cold but because it was Canada and if we were going to be in public it would be weird for me not to cover up a little. I grabbed a pair of silver heels. Before I could slip them on Edward had snached them out of my hand and was kneeling in front of me. I stared at him astonished. " May I my Cinderella?" I nodded not sure my voice would not break. Of course it would not but my human instinct not to trust my voice was still there.

He slipped them on and then picked me up bridal style - as he had once said that it was in his job description- and I giggled like a child going to the candy store. He carried me back out to the living room where Jacob waited with Renesmee. Edward put me down though I wish he hadn't. Jacob grinned. I laughed a little. We started talking. About an hour later Edward scooped me up and waved goodbye as Renesmee got into Jake's car. We drove away into town. As a vampire, I was used to high speeds now but I still didn't like breaking the law. We reached a highway about one and a half hours later. It looked familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it until I saw the sign for Port **.** Angeles. We stopped at La Bella Italia, our restaurant.

He came around the car and placed his hand in mine and helped me out, not that I needed help anymore. We walked up the front steps into the little area. A woman looked up. I soon realized it was the same woman that had seated us a few years ago, though the memory was hazy. I glanced up at Edward, he stifled a laugh. She stared at Edward, obviously recognizing him and then glanced at me. I was like deja vu. She looked like she recognized me but could not quite point out where she knew me from since I now looked so different. She smiled at Edward flirtatiously. I gritted my teeth. He smiled back at her. "My wife and I would like a table for two please." He hinted at her unobviously. She frowned and I apologetically smiled fakely at her confused expression. She took us to a table in the back of the restaurant. The booth was private and romantic. I guess she had finally got the hint. I heard her tell a girl in the kitchen the hot boy from a few years ago was back. I heard her try to tell the girl that he was married by the waitress from before came bursting through the door. She walked straight to our table. She also looked at me with the expression of deja vu.

She turned toward Edward, and in a high soprano asked if she could get us anything, obviously not getting the whole us holding hands thing. When we came here we always only ordered water because it had no taste so we would not get sick. But this time he asked for one mushroom ravioli. I grinned. That was what I had ordered.

Then he frowned. I did not understand why until she took out a piece of paper and wrote a number on it. I then understood. _Don't lose your temper._. I chanted to myself. When she left leaving the paper on the table he started to rip it she came back to see her number had been torn up she frowned. I then lifted my right hand to show her my ring. She scuttled away embarrassed. I couldn't stop myself from grinning. " Was it necessary to tear it up. You could have just given it back to her. i think she would have gotten her the idea." I muttered so only he could hear me.

He chuckled darkly. "Well maybe, but then she could have given it to another married man and I could not have let that happen now could I. Plus I wanted to make it perfectly clear that I was very much taken. She also should have known better than to give someone her number while they are with someone on Valentine's Day."

"Sorry sir," I joked. " but you should know that I am a married woman." I giggled.

"Well that's okay," he kidded back. "because you are married to me. Thank god for you every day for you Bella. Maybe we really do have a soul. Though that may just be because of it being Valentine's day."

 **** **The woman came over to apologize for the waitress and gave us our check. We paid and then walked out not even waiting for the ravioli. We then kissed under the city lights on the docks before heading back home.**


End file.
